The Arrival of a Doll Named Chucky
by Jemascola
Summary: The Simpsons received a strange doll from an anonymous party. What will happen? This is the sequel to Stewie Meets Chucky.
1. Chapter 1

**The Arrival of a Doll Named Chucky**

_**By Joe**_

**Summary:** The Simpsons received a strange doll from an anonymous party. What will happen? This is the sequel to Stewie Meets Chucky.

**Author Notes:** I do not own _The Simpsons_ or the _Child's Play_ series, their characters, or any other copyrighted material. Also, I give credit to avatar2468 ( for suggesting that I make a sequel to "Stewie Meets Chucky." Also, the beginning part of the first chapter includes parts from the final chapter of "Stewie Meets Chucky." That way, the story has a much smoother beginning.

**Chapter 1**

The Simpsons sat in their living room watching TV. They were a happy family, yet sometimes dysfunctional, living in the city of Springfield, USA. They were getting ready to watch a popular show on FOX known as _Family Guy_, when suddenly, Kent Brockman appeared on the screen.

"Attention viewers. We regret to inform you that _Family Guy_ has been taken off the air permanently," declared Kent. "This is because we have not filmed any new episodes, as the entire cast has mysteriously been killed. The killer is unknown to this date, but he is believed to be armed and dangerous. Now, stay tuned for _Barney and Friends_."

"D'oh!" shouted Homer. "I hate Barney. He's such a queer."

"Yeah, I know," a ten-year-old kid known as Bart said. "Somebody ought to shoot him."

"Bart," Marge said in her motherly voice, "that's not nice to say."

"Eat my shorts, Barney!" shouted Bart.

"Why you little!" Homer yelled, and then strangled Bart. Bart began choking and his eyes bulged out.

Marge, Lisa, and Maggie watched the two acting stupid, as usual. Just then, the doorbell rang. Homer was too busy strangling Bart, so he was unable to answer it. Marge went to answer it. "Hello," she said. However, nobody was at the door. There was just a package. Marge took it inside and opened it. There was something inside wrapped in paper wrapping. Marge opened it up and saw the unusual object. There was even a note resting on the object:

"Looking for THE REAL DEAL? Well then buy this Chucky doll. He is THE REAL THING! Many other sellers claim to sell the real thing, but this is no scam. This really is THE REAL THING! It was the doll filmed in the movies. He WILL come alive if you piss it off, and it WILL kill you. This is NOT a joke. Scare your friends or family. Perfect for Halloween. PayPal is accepted. Sorry, no checks."

"How do I pay for this thing? This doesn't even have a return address. Oh well, I guess we'll just keep it for free," Marge said to herself.

"Keep what for free, honey?" Homer called from the other room. He released Bart, and Bart dropped on the floor to recover from Homer's grasp on his throat.

Marge walked into the living room with the object. "Somebody sent us this weird doll, and there was a note on it saying that PayPal was accepted, but they wouldn't take checks."

"Wow!" Bart said. He ran over to the doll. "That's Chucky! Better watch out, Mom. That's a badass doll."

"Bart, don't talk like that in front of me," Marge warned.

"Okay," said Bart. He walked behind her. "That's a badass doll," Bart said, trying to be clever. Marge groaned.

"Let me see the note, Marge. I'm sure we can figure this thing out real easy," Homer said slyly. He went in the kitchen, read the note, and then threw it in the garbage disposal, where the note was chopped into little pieces. "Let's do what you said and keep it for free."

"Okay…" Marge said. She gave Chucky a strange look. "It sure is a rather frightening doll. I'm not sure if I trust it."

"Don't worry, Marge. That stuff was just in the movies. I'm sure this little fellow won't give us any problems, right?" Homer said.

Chucky turned his head toward Homer. In his Good Guys voice, he said, "Hi, I'm Chucky. Wanna play?"

"Do I ever!" Homer said, snatching Chucky from Marge and running outside to play. "Come on, let's go to the park together! Woo hoo!" Homer burst full speed out the door with Chucky in his arm.

Bart, Lisa, Marge, and Maggie looked out the window as they saw Homer make a run for the playground. Lisa looked up at Marge. "How long do you think it will take Dad to realize he's being a complete idiot?" she asked her mother.

"He may never realize it, Lisa," Marge said.

Bart took out a camcorder out of nowhere. He filmed Homer tossing the doll up in the air. "I'm getting it all on video for posterity. Heh heh heh!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Homer returned to the Simpsons' household later that evening after a long day at the park with Chucky. His family was a bit concerned that a middle-aged man was having so much fun with a plastic doll. He had human friends Lenny, Carl, and Moe, a loving wife, and 3 great children. Why Homer had so much fun with a doll was beyond any of the Simpsons's wildest ideas.

"Have fun with your doll, Homer?" Marge asked.

"I sure did," grinned Homer. "This is a feisty little fellow. Yes he is!"

"Did he try to attack you, Homer?" Bart asked.

"No. Why would he do a dumb thing like that? It's just a doll," Homer said.

"Dad…that's **Chucky**! He's from the _Child's Play_ movies! Don't you know how many people he killed?" Bart gasped with his jaw hanging open.

"Not to worry, son," Homer said. "No doll is going to take a victim of me."

The Simpsons had dinner in the dining room a few minutes later, and Homer had Chucky in his lap while he ate. Homer didn't eat most of his turkey – he tried spoon feeding it to Chucky instead. However, that resulted in making a big mess, as Chucky's mouth did not open, and bits of turkey splattered on the floor.

"Homer, stop being silly and eat your dinner," Marge said.

"But this doll's like a son to me," Homer said. "I've got to feed him."

"Dad, I'm your son, and you never wanted to feed me," Bart said.

But Homer just ignored Bart and said to Chucky, "I love you, you little doll." But then, he looked up and saw that all the members of the Simpsons were looking at him with wide, concerned eyes. "What? Can't a man show some love toward his doll?" With that, the other Simpsons got their dishes and glasses and left to eat in the kitchen.

Later that night, Homer and Marge were sleeping in bed. Much to Marge's dismay, Homer insisted that Chucky sleep with them. Homer cuddled with the doll, which rested in between Marge and Homer. But when both were soundly asleep, the doll woke up and began moving around. He quietly slipped out of Homer's grasp. Homer, suddenly realizing that nothing was in his arms, began to flail around and made loud shrieking sounds, just as he did when he had night terrors. Chucky quickly put a pillow in Homer's arms, and then, Homer went back to rest.

Chucky jumped off the bed. "It's about time I went back to work again. I already conquered that stupid Family Guy family. Now, it's time for me to conquer the Simpsons!" he said. Chucky thought to himself briefly. He wondered which family was stupider – the Simpsons or the Griffins. The Simpsons had three members lacking in intelligence: Homer, Bart, and Maggie. The Griffins, however, had only 2 stupid members: Peter and Chris. Chucky smiled to himself and said, "If I could conquer a family with a talking dog and genius baby, then the Simpsons should be a piece of cake. They're nothing but idiots."

The doll then ran around the house to survey the area. He saw Bart, sound asleep with his Krusty the Clown doll in his arms. Chucky then darted to the next room, where he saw Lisa. Her saxophone was lying against the nightstand, and Chucky saw all of Lisa's essays and book reports. He then advanced to the next room, where he found baby Maggie asleep in her crib.

"Heh, now where shall I begin?" wondered Chucky. "I guess I'll have to sleep on it," he said, feeling a bit tired. He hurried back to Homer and Marge's bedroom. He kicked the pillow out of Homer's grasp and got back in bed with Homer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, the Simpsons went downstairs for breakfast. They gathered around the breakfast table as usual and began to eat. Homer still had Chucky under his left arm, and the other Simpsons looked disturbed, although they tried their best to ignore it. Homer even tried feeding Chucky his cereal. But that didn't go over very well, and Chucky ended up getting very messy. Homer washed Chucky in the sink and then dried him with a towel. He then left the kitchen. "I'm off to work!" he announced.

"And you're taking Chucky?" Marge questioned.

"Yes, Marge, I am," said Homer.

She shrugged and grimaced but said, "Okay…have fun…"

Homer got in the car and drove to the Springfield nuclear power plant where he worked. He parked his car and then carried his Chucky doll into the building. Almost instantly, he met Lenny and Carl. "Hey guys," he greeted.

"Whoa, Homer! You've got a Chucky doll!" Lenny said.

"I know, it's cool, huh?" Homer said.

"Gee, I don't know, Homer," said Carl, "isn't that thing kinda dangerous?"

"No, it's just a doll from a movie. There's no harm in it," said Homer. Lenny and Carl gave each other dubious looks and then walked away. Homer then proceeded to his workplace. He set Chucky on the ground behind him. "Now don't get into any trouble, little rascal," Homer said, petting Chucky. Homer then sat at the control board, where he played with all the controls, even though he didn't have a clue what he was doing.

While Homer was playing, Chucky darted out of the room in the blink of an eye. Homer thought he saw something move, but he took no notice and went back to "work." Chucky hurried on his feet, passing through the plant, careful not to run into any people. It wasn't easy, though. Often, Chucky had to go into his inanimate mode. When the coast was clear, Chucky would dart off. There were some people he had to meet, and he wasn't about to wait any longer.

Chucky then went to the water cooler, where he saw Lenny and Carl standing by. "Heh heh!" Chucky said. He looked to his right and saw a vent. Chucky slipped into the vent.

Lenny and Carl were not working. They tried to fritter away all their work time without Mr. Burns, the boss, knowing. "Hey, don't you think it's weird that _Family Guy_ has been off the air for several weeks now?" asked Carl.

"Yeah, it is. The entire cast just disappeared," Lenny said. The two men were silent for a moment. "So…uh…ever have a crush on a cartoon character?"

"I dig Lois Griffin," Carl said. "If she were here right now, I would bang her so hard that there'd be nothing left of her when I finished."

Lenny's eyes opened wide in shock, and he stepped a few paces back. "Okay, Carl, you're scaring me!"

"Oh, what about you? Admit it, you've had a cartoon crush also!" Carl said.

"Yeah right," Lenny said. "I'd never do anything that perverted." Just as he took a sip of his water, a bunch of small pictures of Meg Griffin fell out of his sleeve. He tried to gather them up and put them back, but Carl was too fast for him.

Carl smiled smugly as he looked at the pictures, shaking his head. He even saw that Lenny had tried to draw himself in the pictures! "You are a sad, sad man," Carl said, passing the pictures back to Lenny. He then coughed, "Pedophile."

Before Lenny could get his pictures back, the vent above the water cooler burst open. A loud growl came from it, and something wild pounced out! It was Chucky! He pounced on Lenny and took a piece of scrap metal he found in the vent and began stabbing Lenny to death. "Carl, help!" cried Lenny. "Homer's doll's gone mad!"

Carl was too frightened of Chucky. Instead of helping his best friend, he took off running in the other direction. Chucky stabbed Lenny dozens of times before Lenny collapsed lifelessly. Blood was all over the floor and all over Chucky. "Eh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha ha!" Chucky exploded with laughter. He then rushed to the bathroom to wash off the blood and dry off. Moments later, he burst light-speed to Homer's workplace.

Mr. Burns then passed by Lenny's body. "What's this? Lying down on the job, are you Leonard? You're fired. Get off my premises at once." Mr. Burns then walked off to his office.

Chucky returned to Homer's post to find that Homer was sleeping. He had a box of doughnuts next to him, and Homer's drool was all over them. Also, drool was coming out of Homer's mouth and causing the controls to go crazy. "I've already gotten Tweedle-Dee," said Chucky. "Now I'd better get Tweedle-Dum while I'm at it." Chucky rushed out of Homer's post again, rushing back through the complex of the power plant, stopping and starting as necessary.

The doll then found Carl crying as he was doing some work in sector G7. "I lost him!" cried Carl as he punched buttons on the machine. Chucky, not waiting, shouted at the top of his voice. He charged toward Carl with the same piece of metal he had before. Carl turned and screamed, but before he could do anything, Chucky had already driven the knife into his leg. Carl fell on the ground and breathed deeply. Chucky then began to stab Carl on the chest, arms, and head. Blood oozed out, and Carl slowly became less and less lively. His eyes finally shut, and by that time, the entire floor was covered with much blood. Chucky giggled to himself and again went to the bathroom to wash and dry. Then, he figured that he'd had enough at the power plant for the time being, so he decided to go back to Homer.

When he returned, Homer was _still_ asleep and drooling on the controls. But then, Chucky smiled. There might be an efficient way for him to kill dozens at one time. All he had to do was press a few buttons on the control board that would cause a radioactive explosion, and everything would be good. Chucky then studied the control board and started pressing the buttons that he thought would cause a nuclear explosion. He smiled as the sirens roared, and thousands rushed out of the building. But not Homer. He was still sound asleep. "Wake up, smartass!" Chucky shouted. Homer woke up and gasped. His new "friend" was talking to him, and not in a very nice way, either! "The building's about to explode. I've got some business to take care of," Chucky said, showing his metal blade. "Get out, take me out with you, or suffer the consequences."

Instead of obeying Chucky, Homer rushed out, screaming at the top of his lungs to run for safety. "You asked for it buddy," Chucky said under his breath. He followed Homer out of the building, but Homer didn't realize it. When both got out, Chucky ran all the way to 742 Evergreen Terrace, where the Simpsons lived.

All the employees of the power plant hurried for safety. They got in their cars and drove off as fast as possible. The nuclear power plant exploded not long after everyone had left, but surprisingly, only the power plant blew up. Nobody in the town was killed or injured.

"Smithers," Mr. Burns said to his assistant in his limousine, "what is the cause of all of this."

"There was a disturbance from one worker in sector 7G," Smithers said.

"Who is he?" growled Mr. Burns.

"Homer Simpson, sir," said Smithers.

"Simpson, eh?" Mr. Burns questioned. He then called to the driver. "Take me to Mr. Homer Simpson." The driver then looked around, watching all the people driving away from the plant. They then saw Homer walking back home. Mr. Burns drove up to Homer and rolled down the window. "You're fired, Simpson," Mr. Burns said, who then rolled up the window and drove away.

"D'oh!" cried Homer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Homer returned home feeling very sad. The electricity in Springfield was out, and he'd gotten fired. He didn't have any clue what his wife would say. Only time would tell, he decided. When he got to 742 Evergreen Terrace, Homer reluctantly opened the door.

Marge rushed up to Homer. "Oh, my Homie!" she cried with delight. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "What happened?"

Before Homer could explain, Lisa had finished setting up the battery-powered TV set in the living room. Kent Brockman appeared with the news. "Hello, Springfield!" he announced. "We have our own power supply in case the main power went out, which it did, thanks to a Mr. Homer Simpson of 742 Evergreen Terrace. If I were you, I would form an angry mob against this man," said Kent. He then heard one forming. "I see one has already formed in the studio. And because of that, I've decided that I will be part of the mob, too! Yeah! Down with Homer Simpson!" he declared before Lisa turned the TV off.

All eyes turned to Homer, and none of them looked very friendly. "Homer! You caused this? How could you?" gasped Marge.

"But Marge, it wasn't my fault!" Homer tried to explain. "See…"

"Oh, why should we believe you?" Marge said. "You always goof off at work. How do you know it wasn't your fault? You don't know what the hell you're doing when you're at work!"

Homer stifled himself for a moment. Marge had him there. She was correct in saying that. Maybe he really had caused the accident. But to him, it sure didn't seem like it. His mind then drifted back to Chucky, who'd threatened him earlier.

"Come on, kids, let's go find a hotel in Shelbyville until the power comes back. Let's leave Homer alone to think about what he's done," Marge said, casting one final angry glance at Homer. Homer then sighed, feeling very depressed. He sat on the sofa for several minutes, not moving a muscle. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands strangle him, and he heard loud, angry screaming from behind him.

Homer pried the hands off his neck and jumped off the sofa. He turned around and realized that his "friend" had followed him home. "Well, Mr. Simpson, we meet again…" said Chucky.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Homer asked. "After all the fun we had, you want to kill people?"

Chucky laughed. "You should have listened to Bart. I'm dangerous, and I will kill everyone," he grinned.

"Not if I can help it!" thundered Homer. He then galloped upstairs to get one of his guns, but Chucky yanked on Homer's legs, and he tumbled down the stairs. Chucky then forced his blade in front of Homer's face. "Into the kitchen. I need a better knife." The piece of metal Chucky used did not work as well as a real knife did. Obediently, Homer carried Chucky into the kitchen, where he found a large, shiny knife for Chucky. He reluctantly handed it to the crazy doll. Chucky smiled, grabbed the knife, and dropped the piece of metal. "Come on, tubby," Chucky threatened. "We're off to find your family. Homer slowly walked out of the house with Chucky to look for his family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It took Homer and Chucky about an hour before they found the hotel in Shelbyville where Marge and the kids stayed. Homer still couldn't believe that he was obeying a doll, but Chucky held the knife right up to Homer's throat, so he had no choice. Homer then knocked on the door. "Play along," Chucky threatened. "If you tell anybody about this, you're dead." He then went lifeless.

Marge opened the door and looked annoyed when she saw Homer. "Oh, it's you, Homer," Marge sighed.

"Marge, you better run!" Homer pulled Chucky off his back. "Chucky's going to kill you!" he exclaimed.

Bart walked up. "Oh, so **now** you believe that he's dangerous? Too late, Homer, you should have listened to me earlier."

"Why you little!" barked Homer. He started strangling Bart.

"Homer!" Marge yelled and then slapped Homer. Homer quit strangling Bart. "There is nothing sinister about that doll."

"Oh yeah, well why does he have a knife?" Homer said, showing how Chucky had a knife.

"Come on," Marge said, "You put it there!"

"No I didn't!" Homer cried.

"Goodbye, Homer!" Marge said, slamming the door in Homer's face. Then, Chucky came back to life.

"You **idiot**! I warned you, but now, you're gonna die!" Chucky shouted.

"No way! Homer J. Simpson does not listen to some rag doll!" Homer said. He then kicked Chucky out of the parking lot.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" screamed Chucky as he sailed through the air and out of sight.

"Whew!" Homer said. "So much for that bastard. I'll go home now and rest for a while."

Homer walked back home, and while he was gone, Chucky walked toward the hotel. He didn't arrive until late at night, however. When Chucky arrived, he looked in the window. Inside, Marge was brushing her hair, Lisa was playing with her pony toys, Bart was watching TV, and Maggie was crawling around. "Heh heh heh!" he snickered. "I'll get that fat oaf later. Right now, I've got to take care of these dunces."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Chucky knocked forcefully on the door and then went lifeless. Marge opened it and found Chucky lying on the ground. "Homer's doll…" sighed Marge. "Homer's got to be around here somewhere. HOMER! HOMER!" Homer didn't answer it. "I'd better take this thing away from him so he doesn't get anymore crazy ideas." Marge then took Chucky and closed the door. She placed Chucky on the night stand next to her bed. Then, she went back to brushing her hair. Chucky didn't move much, but he did give a slight evil grin.

Later that night, when the lights were all out, Chucky took out his knife, which he'd hidden in his overalls and began to do his dirty work. "Let's start off with the nerd," he said. Chucky went over to Lisa's bed and yanked some of her hair off.

"Ow!" cried Lisa. "Bart, did you do that?" But then, she felt the sudden, hard, painful jab of a knife slice through her neck. "Ech-ech…AAAHHH!"

Chucky giggled. "What's going on, Lis?" Bart asked. Then, Chucky charged toward Bart.

Lisa gestured toward Chucky, but she couldn't speak. Bart looked over and then saw Chucky running toward him. "YAAAHHHHH!" hollered the doll. He then rammed the knife through Bart's stomach. Quickly, he repeatedly stabbed Bart in the chest, and then, he started stabbing Bart in the head, and then, he went for the neck. Bart died very quickly. Blood sopped all over the bed. It was a real mess. Chucky giggled and then went for Marge. Lisa, who was still alive, tried as best she could to get up and warn her mother, but Chucky then rushed back and cut Lisa's legs.

"AAAAAGGGCCCHHH!" Lisa tried screaming, but she had trouble doing so." As she tried screaming, Chucky stabbed Lisa's legs continually until he managed to get them cut completely off Lisa's body. Blood was ever present, and the sight of freshly-cut legs was not a pleasant one. Chucky then finished the job by stabbing Lisa in the chest and head a few times. Sadly, Lisa passed away in an instant. With Bart and Lisa out of the way, Chucky could finally kill Marge. However, he was unable to do so.

From out of nowhere, Maggie showed up, and she took a big crowbar she'd found lying around and started fighting Chucky with it. "Wow," Chucky admitted to himself as he was dodging her moves, "this baby's a lot tougher than I thought." Chucky then charged toward Maggie with a knife, but Maggie just ran up to Chucky and tripped him. "AGH!" cried Chucky as he fell on the ground. His knife went flying through the air, and Maggie caught it. She then began to stab Chucky uncontrollably. She then started doing something that she'd never done before – howling in laughter. Yes indeed, Maggie had started to laugh uncontrollably as she stabbed Chucky. In fact, she'd become a maniac. But Chucky didn't want to be killed anymore. He had a proposition for Maggie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chucky was hopeful that his proposition for Maggie would get her to stop stabbing him. He decided to give it a try. "STOP!!!" he shouted. "I SURRENDER!" Maggie slowly stopped stabbing Chucky. "Okay listen, I don't really surrender, but…" He was cut off when Maggie raised the knife again. "Just listen! I won't kill you or your mother if and only if you join my side." Maggie acted as though she were thinking about it, and then, she nodded in agreement. "Excellent…" purred Chucky. "Now, do you like your father?" Maggie shook her head. Chucky took the knife from Maggie. "What do ya say we take care of him?" Maggie grinned, and then, the two of them headed for Springfield.

It took the two of them about an hour to get to Springfield, just as it did Homer. Maggie and Chucky were getting tired, but they kept going anyway, knowing that they'd soon kill Homer. At last, after a long, tiring walk, Maggie and Chucky made it to 742 Evergreen Terrace. They tried the front door and found that it was unlocked. The two carefully slipped inside. They went upstairs, where they expected to find Homer sleeping.

Sure enough, they found Homer in bed, squirming around. Apparently, he was having a dream. Chucky approached him and prepared to stab him, when suddenly, Homer rolled all the way over to the other side! "No! Night terrors!" he gasped. Chucky then hurried to the other side, angry that he had to move. But then, Homer rolled over again. "Not more night terrors!" he cried. Chucky growled. Homer squirmed so much that it was almost impossible to get him.

"Okay, Maggie," said Chucky. "You get on one side, and I'll get the other. That way, the bozo's sure to die!" Maggie went downstairs and got a knife. She then did as Chucky asked and got on the opposite side. The two prepared to stab Homer, waiting for him to lean on one side. However, instead of going from side to side, Homer suddenly jumped forward out of bed. He had woken up.

"AH! NIGHT TERRORS!" he cried. Homer looked over at his bed and was startled to see Chucky and Maggie with knives. "_REAL_ NIGHT TERRORS!" he shouted. Homer then ran off downstairs.

"Don't let him get away!" ordered Chucky. Maggie and Chucky bolted down the stairs after Homer. Homer went into the kitchen and got several knives of his own. He began throwing them at Chucky (he would not try to kill his own daughter). However, he missed every shot. Chucky smiled, "You've got to be kidding me." Chucky then roared and leapt for Homer. Homer tossed Chucky off. "**You fool! You disobeyed me back in Shelbyville, and now, you're gonna die! I always win, and you will not win against me!**" cried Chucky.

"We'll see about that!" Homer said. He then went down to the basement and locked the door. Furious, Chucky and Maggie began banging on the door. Homer knew he didn't have much time to prepare. Chucky and Maggie were strong, so with time, they could eventually break down the door. Homer looked around the basement to see what he could use to fend off Chucky.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Homer then saw that the highlights of his tools were a hammer, a chainsaw, a drill, a screwdriver, and a battery-powered radial saw. Homer looked at them all and decided which to use. "This is going to be tough," Homer said to himself. The next thing Homer knew, he walked up the stairs with a Duff beer. He gulped it down. "Ah…nothing like beer," he sighed. "In fact, I think I'll go to the downstairs fridge for another." He completely ignored Chucky and Maggie's banging. The door was starting to cave in.

Instead of acting concerned, Homer opened the fridge full of ice cold Duffs. In a heartbeat, Homer gulped down beer after beer. He was able to drink 10 Duffs a second. After a minute or so, Homer had cleaned the fridge of Duff cans. He did not feel very well. His orientation suffered, and he wobbled around the room. An ant passed by him, making the smallest noise an ant could make. "Stop making that racket!" Homer whispered to the ant. The ant looked confused and just kept moving. "I _said_ to stop making that awful loud noise," Homer whispered again. He then got up and started dancing like a buffoon.

"Dee-dee-dee-dee-dee," he whispered. "I'm…Homer Alan Smith Jackson! Thank you, thank you very much for your times, ladies and merriment, but I have a spoon to feed. Goodbye, radius maximus!" He then howled like an idiot. He then got on all fours and growled. "I'm a tiger!"

The door banged louder than ever. "**You imbecile! Open the door this instant!**" cried Chucky. He banged the door even louder.

"Oh no!" Homer sobbed. "My doctor is home from work! He's going to realize that I didn't plant the flowers like he carpeted me to! I'd better paint the color five!" Homer then took his drill off the wall and put it in the paint can. He then stabbed the drill into the wall, making random marks. "Drawing is sure lots of kites, isn't it, computer mouse?"

"**Raaah…THAT'S IT!**" bellowed Chucky. "**Maggie and I are coming down right now!**" The two of them rushed toward the door, and then, they successfully tore down the door. Homer saw it, and he also saw Maggie and Chucky barreling down quickly. However, he misinterpreted it.

"Ah…my friendly neighbor, Mike Greenette is here to come for a quick calculator," Homer sighed. "How thoughtful." Chucky and Maggie leapt on Homer, and they began to stab the life out of him. "Ah…that feels so good," sighed Homer. "I like the feeling of a pony licking my bear. It's so refreshing. I think I'll give him a reward." Homer, feeling no pain at all, got up with Chucky and Maggie still stabbing him and went to his battery-powered radial saw, which he thought was a big can of tuna.

Homer, who unknowingly had great strength, pried Chucky and Maggie off his body. They then started flailing around and stabbing his arm. "**So help me, you're going down!**" Chucky cried. "**Why the hell haven't you died yet? You're acting like a complete moron!**"

Homer then turned on the radial saw and placed Chucky under it. "No, no, what don't you understand, **NO!**" shouted Chucky.

But Homer held him down. "No thanks are necessary, walrus. I'm giving you this big can of tuna for a birthday surprise. Don't ruin it, or the brick will tell your father about your secret stash of speaker microphonies." Homer then turned on the radial saw and moved it toward Chucky. Maggie was about to stab Homer again, but then, she looked at him in the eyes, and she looked over at Chucky. Chucky was evil, and Homer was a kind, well-meaning man. He may have been really stupid at times, but he was still a great father. She couldn't believe she said she didn't like him. She couldn't kill him. She dropped her knife and gave Homer's arm a hug. Homer didn't realize it, though.

"**NOOOOO! YOU MORON DON'T, DON'T, DON'T! WATCH WHAT YOIUR'E DOING!**" Chucky hollered, fearing that he would be sliced in half.

Homer, paying no attention, giggled. "I like it when my walrus enjoys his tuna." Homer then ran the blades through Chucky, which finally shut him up. Guts, blood, and other organic matter flew across the basement, signaling that Chucky was being taken care of.

"Wow! Free carpet cleaning salesmen!" Homer said, seeing all the guts flying across the basement. He then went everywhere to try to lick them off the walls. The radial saw, however, kept running, and a big puddle of blood remained around Chucky, dripping from the table. As Homer licked the blood, he dropped unconsciously on the ground. Maggie went over to Homer and gave him a big hug and kiss. She stayed with him in the basement for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Marge went downstairs to the basement. She'd come back from the hotel. Marge was in tears and very sad because Bart and Lisa had died. "Oh, Homie, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. I should have listened to you!" Marge had realized that Chucky actually had caused the murders. But the, she gasped when she saw all the guts in the basement and Homer lying on the ground. From what it appeared, Homer had been killed, too. "Homie!" sobbed Marge, who ran down to hug him. Tears ran down her face. She then saw Maggie. "Oh, Maggie, thank goodness you're still alive. Are you okay?" Marge gave her little daughter a big hug. She then set her down and turned back to Homer. "Homer…please wake up," cried Marge.

Almost as if on cue, Homer did slowly open his eyes. Marge had a delighted look in her eyes. Maybe Homer wasn't dead after all! "H-h-huh? What?" Homer said, looking around. "Whoo…where am I?" he asked. "I feel dizzy. It's like I had 300 beers or something."

"**Homer! You're alive!**" Marge cried. She hugged her husband. "Yes, I'm alive. What made you think I wasn't? Uh…I've got the biggest headache…"

"I thought you were dead. Look at all the guts in this room," Marge said. Homer got up and looked around. "Shoot, what happened here?" He then heard the battery-powered radial saw still turning. He looked over and screamed when he saw a small body in between the blade of the saw. Lots of blood still poured out. "Maggie!"

"Homer…" Marge started.

"Oh, I can't believe Maggie's dead!" sobbed Homer.

Marge walked up. "Homer, Maggie's right here," smiled Marge, holding Maggie in front of Homer.

"Phew! What a relief. You stay out of trouble now, young lady," grinned Homer. He gave Maggie a little tickle, and she laughed. Homer then went over to the saw and turned it off. He wanted to see what he _had_ killed. To his relief, it was Chucky.

Marge walked over. "Homer, you did it! You killed Chucky!"

"I did?" Homer asked. "I sure don't remember doing it."

"Who cares? Marge said. "The doll's dead, and it's all thanks to you and that battery-powered saw!"

"You see, Marge," Homer boasted, "I told you we needed that saw."

"Oh, and how often did you use it? Once. And that was only this time when you killed Chucky with it. $1,500 down the drain!"

"Come on, Marge, every man needs big, battery-powered tools. I mean, look what this thing did to Chucky."

Marge and Homer started grumbling as they walked back up the stairs, carrying Maggie along. Later, when they finally got over their silly argument, they became sad again, realizing that two members of their family were missing. They prepared a funeral for them, but then, Dr. Hibbert approached them one day.

"Mr. and Mrs. Simpson, even though your children are dead, we think that we can bring them back to life."

"You can? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" cried Marge.

"We'll start the transplant of new organs and restore them. It may work, and yet again it might not." Marge was sad upon hearing the bad news. "But chances are, they will recover. We'll give it a try." Marge hoped for the best. Then, she realized something. "Wait…Dr. Hibbert. How can you perform your operation without electricity? The power plant is gone, remember?"

"That's true, Marge," said Dr. Hibbert, "but fortunately for us, we happen to have a battery-powered radial saw that provides just enough electricity to keep our facility running. Eh heh heh heh heh heh," Dr. Hibbert laughed with his trademark laugh. Homer gave a smug grin to Marge, but Marge just scoffed. She hoped the kids could come back to life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dr. Hibbert operated on Bart and Lisa. Homer and Marge paced the waiting room with Maggie. Both were very worried. They hoped that the operation would be a success. Hours passed since Bart and Lisa had entered the hospital. Homer and Marge were afraid that things in the operating room weren't working out.

"Oh, I sure hope they're okay," Marge said, crying a little bit.

"Me too, Marge," said Homer. "But I'm sure these things take a long time."

"Easy for you to say! Just look at how long it took you to finish breakfast," Marge complained.

Just then, Dr. Hibbert entered the waiting room, looking rather grim. Homer and Marge were afraid that the operation was unsuccessful. "Mr. Simpson. Mrs. Simpson. I have bad news." On impulse, Marge started crying her eyes out, and Homer comforted her. "I'm afraid that your son is alive and well being," he said, sounding very tragic. He then perked up. "Lisa's alive, too. The operation was a success! Eh heh heh heh heh heh!"

"Bart! Lisa!" exclaimed Marge. "That's terrific news! Why did you sound so sad?"

"It's a little trick I like to play on people. Plus, don't you realize how much of a little demon Bart is?" Dr. Hibbert said.

"Well, it's not funny!" Homer said. He then gave Dr. Hibbert a few playful slaps on the cheek.

"Oh, thank you so much, Dr. Hibbert. I don't think I can express how happy I am!" Marge said. "When can we see them?"

"Right now," said Dr. Hibbert. "They won't be able to leave the hospital until next week, though."

Homer and Marge took Maggie with them and followed Dr. Hibbert to the room where Bart and Lisa had been operated on. Sure enough, both had their eyes wide open. Both were very happy when they saw their parents. "Mom! Dad!" they yelled. Their parents ran over to hug them.

"We're so glad you kids are alive," Homer said. He then turned to Bart. "And Bart, I will never strangle you again." Bart grinned. "Except on Tuesdays," Homer said. Bart looked disappointed. "Just kidding," said Homer. The two exchanged a big hug.

About a week later, Bart and Lisa were discharged from the hospital. The kids told their story of what happened to them involving Chucky. Upon arriving home, Marge ordered Homer to take Chucky's remains and burn them until they were completely inexistent. Homer gladly agreed. He started a big fire in the front lawn. He even charged admission for everyone to see the ultimate destruction of Chucky. He initially charged $100 per person, but Marge snapped at him for it, so he lowered the price to $5 per person. Homer's attraction was famous. Even Kent Brockman came with his camera to film the event on tape and later play on television when the electricity came back.

"Everyone!" Homer announced. Practically the entire city of Springfield was there, along with dozens of people world-wide who heard that Homer was finally destroying _the_ Chucky. "This little doll has terrorized people much larger than him. He has even killed them, too! But we say…enough is enough! We're going to finally give this doll what he deserves!" Everyone in the audience cheered. Everyone watched as Homer dropped the Chucky doll into the fire. Instantly, it went up in smoke. Everyone watched as the doll began turning crisp black. He slowly turned into ashes. But Homer didn't stop there. He even continued by burning the ashes. As the ashes slowly dissolved, one final loud shriek from Chucky was heard.

"**AIIIIEEEEEE!!!** THANK YOU! YOU HAVE SET ME FREE FROM THIS BODY! THANK YOU!" cried the spirit of Charles Lee Ray. His spirit even appeared above the fire. His spirit then vanished, and everyone looked down to see that the ashes were gone.

"**Yay!**" everyone cheered. "**Homer! Homer! Homer!**" Everyone picked him up and carried him all across town.

"Woo hoo!" cheered Homer.

Marge went down to the basement to see that all the guts had mysteriously vanished! "Weird," Marge thought.

Months later, things returned to normal. A solar-electric company moved into Springfield and provided power for the city. Also, people were getting back to work and said less about Homer defeating Chucky. Homer did have quite a streak of fame, though. He had even visited the White House, where the president personally congratulated him. Homer also went on tours across the country, visiting New York City, Atlanta, New Orleans, Dallas, Hollywood, Denver, Detroit, and finally, Chicago, the very city where Chucky started terrorizing people.

One evening, the Simpsons were getting ready to watch TV, when they saw that _Family Guy_ was preparing to air again. The Simpsons cheered.

"Mom, why is _Family Guy_ back on?" Lisa asked. "I thought the cast disappeared."

"Well, it seems that they were found dead, all because of Chucky. Dr. Hibbert operated on them, and they're living again," Marge said. "By the way, they're coming over to our house."

"What?" Bart said.

Then, at that moment, the Griffins entered the Simpsons' living room. "Ah, it's been awhile, but we're back!" said Peter.

"Peter, shouldn't we go back to our own show? A lot of people think that we're a rip off of them."

"Shut up, Brian, the Simpsons don't know that," said Peter.

"They do now!" Lois said, pointing at the Simpsons, who looked furious.

"Why you little!" Homer growled, leaping for Peter. He then strangled his fat neck.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Lois, help!" cried Peter. "Okay, okay, we'll go back home! Come on, everybody." The Griffins then left and went back to their own home.

"You tell 'em, dad!" Bart exclaimed.

"Heh heh heh!" Homer said. He then pulled out a can of beer from under the couch and began drinking. "Uh…honey, the lamp's alive again…" slurred Homer after he finished his drink.

"Oh, Homer," sighed Marge. The Simpsons then laughed at Homer's stupidity. Homer laughed, too, though he didn't know what he was laughing about.

**The End**


End file.
